Friendship
by Aoekae
Summary: The story of how one friend can change someone's entire world.
1. Chapter 1

The man smiled warmly at his daughter. "Miyuri. I have a mission for you. It's very important, can I trust you?"

"Yes papa, you can trust me." His daughter smiled earnestly, her red eyes wide and happy. She was the most important thing in his life, his sweet little girl. _Such a cute little thing, my little girl. Looks just like her papa. I'm just so damned proud of her…_

"Today for dinner, we are having something very, very special. But we don't have all the ingredients! We need a capable ninja, someone to go on a very special trip to retrieve them from the grocery store. Can we count on you?"

She nodded. "Yes papa." She stood up extra straight, obviously proud that she was getting a mission. _I haven't even started my first year of academy, and I already have a mission!_

"Good girl. Here is the money. Make sure you come back promptly, now! We're counting on you!" Her father smiled as he handed her some coins.

She skipped happily down the lane, hand clenched carefully around the money she had been given to complete her assignment.

From her front porch, her mother and father watched her go. The mother spoke up. "She's too young. This won't turn out well. She's only five years old!"

* * *

Miyuri caught sight of the other children only seconds before they saw her, instantly slowing and turning around to go the other way. _Please don't see me...please don't see me..._

"Look! It's the green haired freak! Where you going, blood eyes? Gonna eat some babies?" The leader of the pack said, laughing loudly at his own joke as he yanked her back by her arm. His entourage laughed with him, like they always did.

"Leave me alone! I don't eat babies!" Her lip trembled and her voice dropped to a whisper. "My eyes are just red...It's not my fault…" _I hate him! Why does mother keep telling me to be nice to him? He thinks he's sooooo important just because his grandfather is Councilman Tao…_

"Aww, is the freak gonna cry?" He noticed her hand fisted around her coins and began to reach for it. "What's this, freak? You got something there?"

"Go away!" She cried out as he yanked the coins out of her hand. "They're mine! Stop!"

"Money, huh? Where did you get it?" He weighed the coins in his hand, holding them out of her reach as she jumped for them.

"Give them back! I'm on a mission!"

"Yeah right. You're not just a freak, you're a liar!" He threw them as far as he could, the coins becoming lost in the sand almost instantly. "I bet you stole those. You're a dirty thief! Do you know what my family does to thieves?" His snarl was inches from her face this time. "We lock them up in a cold dark room and throw away the key!"

"No!" Miyuri struggled in his grasp, tried to run, but the older boy held her arms behind her and yanked her off her feet. She started kicking him, thrashing wildly, obviously terrified. Sadly, that just made the boy laugh.

"Get her feet!" The boy said, and the others joined in. He laughed at her again, dragging her kicking and screaming into the nearby academy. Her struggling only seemed to amuse him more as he brought her to a closet and shoved her inside.

"Stop it! Stop it!" She screamed at him, tackling the door just as it was latched shut. "LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME OUT!" Miyuri shrieked, weeping as she attacked the door of the closet.

She heard laughing on the other side of the door, but no one came to let her out. _Okay Miyuri, calm down. You can do this. It's just like your eyes are closed..._ She sobbed quietly, breathing fast and panicked.

It seemed to last forever, time stretching for days. Each second of terror seeming like an hour, but it was only minutes before she started hearing screams from outside her dark prison.

"RUN! IT'S THE DEMON! THE MONSTER IS COMING! HE'LL KILL US ALL!"

 _A demon?_ "Let me out! Don't leave me here!" Visions of terrible monsters feasting on her bones renewed her energy to fight, and she resumed banging on the door.

"No! Don't let her out! If he eats her he might be too full to come after US." She heard the other children make their escape and her sobs renewed. _I...I don't want to be…e-eaten..._

She froze, trying not to make a sound as she heard the chair being removed from the door, the lock being unlatched. Her breath froze in her throat. _Oh no…nonono. The monster is coming to eat me…_

When the closet door was opened, she screamed, a terrified screech escaping her throat before she could stop it. But soon she blinked. In front of her was...just a little boy.

The boy had red hair and eyes that looked older than his age. He looked very tired, dark circles drowning his sea green eyes. She blinked at him again, and he turned away, his tired eyes dropping her gaze.

His face hid most of the sadness that came with being habitually greeted with screams. Without trying to initiate a conversation, he began to walk away, so used to rejection that the possibility of a person willing to talk to him didn't even occur to him at this point.

"Hi. Thank you for saving me. I'm Miyuri Sato. I'm sorry I screamed. I was expecting someone else…What's your name?" Miyuri rushed after him, stopping in front of him and thrusting out her hand for a handshake.

The boy stared at her for a moment, confusion showing on his face. He looked at her hand as if surprised. Cautiously, he reached forward, shocked when she didn't pull away at the last moment. He shook her hand quickly and pulled away, sure that she didn't want to touch him for extended periods.

 _She looks like a doll._ Her skin was a pale cream, with only the tiniest hints of tan. _How does she stay so pale in Suna of all places?_ The girl's white shirt was a little too big, and it hung from her shoulders, making her look like a little girl in her older brother's clothes. _She's…nice._

She gave him an encouraging smile, a question in her eyes, and he realized suddenly that he hadn't told her his name. _Of course. She doesn't realize that I'm a monster yet. Once I tell her she'll be afraid like the others._ "I…I'm Gaara. The cursed son of the Kazekage." He watched her warily, waiting for the terror and hate to enter her eyes, for her to back away or scream again.

She grinned, then impulsively gave him a hug. "Nice to meet you Gaara. You're my friend now, so I can hug you. Right?"

He blinked at her again, frozen in shock for a moment by the hug. "You…aren't scared of me…are you?" He sounded confused, relieved, and suspicious all at once.

She frowned. "Why would I be afraid of you? You saved me. You're weird, Gaara, but that's okay. I'm weird too." She waved her hand at her eyes and hair, still hugging him with one arm.

Perplexed, but thankful, Gaara returned her hug tentatively.

Abruptly she stiffened. "Oh no! They threw my money away! I'm going to be in trouble!" Her eyes had turned sad, tears gathering and about to fall. "M-my d-dad is g-gonna be d-d-d-disappointed!" The tears began to fall, great big drops trailing down her cheek like crystal.

 _I like it better when she is happy._ Gaara observed her, seemingly impassive. "I will help you find what you seek. Take me to where it happened."

Outside, she pointed in the direction the boy had thrown it. "He threw the coins this way." She sniffed, not liking the chances of finding the coins in such a large sandy area.

He took his chakra and sent it out into the sand, making it his. After a while, a hand made of sand came out of the area. In its palm rested her coins.

She watched him, wide eyed. She couldn't do anything so advanced, and she was awestruck that he could. "Wow! You're amazing, Gaara. You're really strong, aren't you?"

He watched her, unused to praise, unsure how to respond to it. "I can…do a lot with sand."

She gave him another hug. "I think you're really cool." She looked at the sky. "I have to go shopping, I'm on a mission." She said proudly.

 _She looks proud, but her eyes are worried._ "What is wrong?"

"Well…Some of the other kids are really mean to me. What if they take my money again?" Her eyes brightened. "You're really strong, Gaara. Will you come with me?"

He looked at his feet. "I do not think your parents would like you being seen with me."

She gave him a wide eyed look. "Oh, but my papa is really nice. He's the bestest papa in the world. He won't care, you'll see."

* * *

When she came home, proudly carrying two bags of groceries, her parents were waiting on the porch.

"Miyuri! What took you so long?" Her mother's face was worried, but also annoyed.

"Welcome home Miyuri. I see your mission was successful. Did you get everything?" Her papa's eyes crinkled as he gave her a warm smile.

"I got them papa. Every single one." She came forward and gave her papa a warm hug. "I'm sorry I took so long."

"Miyuri, princess, I am very proud of you. You did good, my girl." He patted her on the head and rose. "And since you completed the mission, the change is yours to keep!"

* * *

Miyuri was sent on another mission the very next day, to buy some seeds for her mother's garden. She was only moments from completing her mission, humming as she skipped down the street on the way home, when once again Iyashii Tao caught sight of her.

"Aww, too bad. I thought you were monster chow for sure…You know how much monsters like to eat scared little kids. Guess you were too much of a freak, he didn't want to eat his own kind."

"Hey! Gaara isn't a monster! He's more human than you are!" She yelled back, stomping her foot. "At least he's not a big bully like you!"

He laughed at her, his face getting ugly and mean. "You've got a lot of nerve, freak, talking to me like that." He reached out and grabbed her by the front of her shirt, bunching it tight around her neck as he lifted her up, preparing to hit her.

She closed her eyes tight, waiting for the blow to come, and was surprised when instead the boy dropped her and she was lifted by a hand of sand from below. Her eyes opened and then widened as she took in the scene before her. Gaara had lifted the boy in another hand of sand, and Iyashii was frantically trying to get out of its grip.

"Don't ever hurt her again. If you do, I will come after you…" The hand gave the boy a hard shake, then let him fall to the ground. "I will hurt you…Do you understand?"

Iyashii was crying. His entourage had long since scattered, and along with it his courage. He ran away quickly down the street.

* * *

Iyashii Tao was still crying when he ran into Miyuri's mother, quite literally plowing right into her. She knelt to meet his eyes, voice kinder than it ever was with her own child. "Iyashii! Whatever is wrong, dear child?"

When Miyuri returned home, proudly carrying her bags of seeds, her parents didn't meet her on the porch. Brow furrowing, she walked inside and found her parents waiting for her in the living room.

"I have the seeds Mama. I didn't forget any, Papa." She smiled, frowning as neither parent returned her grin. "Papa?" He wasn't meeting her eyes, wasn't smiling. Her face fell. "What's wrong?"

Her mother spoke, her voice icy. "Were you planning on telling us that you have been playing with a monster?"

"I'm not playing with a monster." Her face and voice were puzzled.

"Gaara of the desert is a demon, Miyuri! You are not allowed to play with demons. He is _dangerous!_ " On the last word her mother's voice turned sharp, cutting like a knife.

"He isn't dangerous! He's my friend. He wouldn't hurt me."

"He hurt the Tao boy! Of course he's dangerous."

Miyuri turned to her father, hopeful. "Please papa, he's a really nice boy!"

Her father looked away as if ashamed to look upon her, saying nothing. Her mother reached out and took hold of her arm. "Perhaps a night confined to your room with no dinner will make you see reason."

"Papa? Please say something…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes filled with tears. It was like all of the sudden her sweet papa didn't love her anymore. He wouldn't even look at her. "Papa! Look at me, please!" He said nothing, still not looking at her as she was dragged away. "Papa, look at me! Papaaaaaaa!"

* * *

The next day Miyuri abandoned her new mission to play with Gaara. She was still mad and still hurting, but she simply wanted to play with her best friend. _Why can't they understand?_

"Miyuri! Catch!" Gaara yelled, abruptly interrupting her thoughts, smiling slightly as he sent a light brown ball of sand hurtling toward her at reckless speeds.

"Ack!" She squealed in mock fright as she dove for it, tucking it under her arm as she twisted in mid air, trying to land on her feet. She could tell she hadn't balanced the move enough, and braced for impact, only to find a soft hand of sand had gently broken her fall. She glanced to Gaara, surprised.

He blushed, met her eye. "You're my best friend, Miyuri. I'll always catch you."

"He isn't a demon! He's just a little boy!" Miyuri glared at her parents. "He's NICE! Way nicer than the other kids!"

"Miyuri! Be sensible, you stupid girl! He is a _monster_. You must never see him again, do you understand?"

"But he isn't a monster…he saved me…"

"Don't be ridiculous! He's not even _human_." Her mother slapped her. "You will _never_ see him again!"

"He's my only friend! I won't give him up! I WON'T!" She ran out of the house, slamming the door hard enough to make her mother flinch.

Gaara was silently watching the other kids play when she found him. When he saw her tears, the bruise on her cheek, his face darkened. "Who hurt you?"

"M-my mother…S-she doesn't want m-me to see you anymore." Her tears became full on sobs as she said it. His face fell.

"It's because of me?" His eyes, too, filled with tears that were quickly gone, blinked away almost before they happened. _The only person my age to treat me kindly, and my friendship only gives her pain…_

"It's not your fault! It's HER fault! And I won't stop seeing you, no matter what! You're my best friend! I'd rather be locked in a closet forever than give you up!"

He blinked at her, his own eyes warming slightly, almost obliterating the shadow of sadness. "You're my only friend." He reached for some sand, held it in his hand, and held it out to her. His fingers opened, allowing her to see a tiny rose made of sand. "Just in case." He blushed. "To remember me by…"

"I'll always remember you, Gaara." She looked up, surprised to see it was so late. She bit her lip, then sighed. "I have to get home, or else my parents will be even more upset with me." She gave him a tight hug, clinging to him as if afraid to leave.

Gaara waved, worried. _I hope I don't lose her._

* * *

On her way home Miyuri stopped by the market, wanting to give Gaara a gift in return for the beautiful rose he'd given her. She took her time, walking along the aisles searching for the perfect one. There were lots of wondrous things, but many were out of her price range.

She finally settled on a ceramic necklace with the symbol for 'important bonds' on the front. I hope he likes it. _I'll give it to him tomorrow._

"Where have you been?" Her mother greeted her at the door.

"Out." Miyuri said icily.

"Out with your little demon friend, Miyuri?! I told you. I _warned_ you. I'm trying to _protect_ you, you stupid chit!"

"You're trying to steal my only friend from me!" She tried to shove past her mother to go to her room but was knocked back. The sand rose fell from her pocket and broke on one of the front steps. "No! Not my rose!" She knelt beside it and began to cry, cradling the broken pieces in her hands. "I…I hate you." Her breath falling in broken sobs, she didn't even notice her mother going back inside until she'd returned.

"We're leaving this place tonight. You'll be safe from this…this… _creature_ in Konoha. You'll see, once you're away from this devil's spell. You'll learn it's for the best." She pried the broken pieces of rose from her grip.

"No! That's mine!" Miyuri scrambled for them, collapsing into sobs when her mother threw the pieces into the night. "Please…Please don't do this! He's my friend! He's not like you think!"

"It's worse than I feared." Her father's voice came from the doorway, colder than she'd ever heard it. "We must leave at once."

"Papa! Please papa, you don't understand. He's a nice boy! He's not a demon! He's not a monster, he's just a little boy!" Her eyes overflowed and her vision blurred as her father stepped forward.

"This is for your own good Miyuri. You'll see." His voice was emotionless, distant, as he easily overpowered her and carried her to the carriage. Even kicking and fighting as hard as she could, she was only a child. The necklace she'd bought began to slip out of her pocket in the struggle and she stopped fighting to clutch it in her fist. Her other hand came up to ineffectually stop her tears, but they fell faster than she could wipe them away.

Miyuri's tear filled eyes barely saw the scenery as they left the city. Her thoughts were consumed with Gaara. _I…I've lost my only friend._


	2. Chapter 2

Miyuri hasn't come to see me in days. What if her parents have her locked in her room? Gaara walked back and forth, carving a furrow in the sand with his agitation. Yeah, but if you show up her parents will be even more unhappy with her. He kept pacing, faster now. Yes, but what if she needs my help? And...if I don't get caught...I can't get her in trouble.

Decision made, he headed in the direction of her house. Once he arrived, he was surprised to see that her home was empty. He could see signs of a struggle in the sand outside her front porch. Did something happen here? Was there an enemy attack?

He searched around, looking for some sign, some clue as to what had happened to Miyuri. He froze when he saw the wreckage that had once been a rose made of sand. Miyuri...what happened to you?

* * *

Watching the other children play from her window, Miyuri felt an overwhelming wave of sadness. Gaara...I miss you so much.

She opened the window and listened to them play. "I wish I had friends to play with..."

"So play with them." Her mother's voice came from the doorway. "They aren't demons. It's about time you had some human friends."

"You hate him for no reason. He never did anything to you." Her anger rose in a way it never did in her own defense. "All he did was befriend me, and you hate him for it! I wonder what that says about you? That you hate the only friend your daughter ever had, for no reason other than that he was her friend?" Her eyes rose to meet her mothers, and she let her see the full breadth of her pain and rage at having him taken from her. "He's never hurt anyone..." Her voice trailed off to a whisper, her sadness rising until it was hard to speak.

"I wonder what it says about you, daughter, that the only friend you have ever had is a demon. Obviously we failed raising you, and this is the result. But I am only sorry that you turned out to be such a stupid girl. I thought we'd raised you to have a little more sense." With that her mother turned to leave the room.

When she heard the lock click, Miyuri sobbed. Gaara...I miss you so much...I hope you make a new friend. A better friend. A friend who is strong enough that they'll never abandon you, even if someone tries to force them.

Her hands clenched into fists, determination winning for a moment against her despair. "I will become strong, Gaara. I will be so strong that no one will ever be able to make me give up my friends again. And then...then I will definitely see you again!"

* * *

I wish they'd let me play with them. I'm always...alone. Gaara sat on the swing and watched the other kids play soccer. One of the Suna children kicked it hard towards the goal. As the goalie reached forward to block, it was knocked upward, eventually coming to rest on top of a small cliff behind the goal.

"Oh no! What are we going to do now?!"

"I don't know any wall climbing techniques yet..."

"I don't know anything either..."

Gaara stood, cautiously moving toward the other children. They didn't notice him until he used his sand to retrieve the ball. He hesitated, looking down when they all stared at him as if he were about to kill him. "Here...Here you go...I got your ball for you..." He looked up hopefully. Maybe...maybe now they'll play with me. Maybe I won't be alone anymore...

"Oh god, it's Gaara! Run!" The scream broke the ice of their fear, and the children all began to run.

Again...again they're scared of me. Why? Why do they hate me so much? I've never done anything to them...

"Don't...Don't run! Don't leave! Don't leave me all alone!" I'm always so alone...I don't want to be alone anymore! "Don't!" Before he'd realized it, sand had crept around the legs of the other children, dragging them back toward him. "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

His rage and loneliness boiled over, flowing out in the form of sand. A wave of it went crashing toward the other children, the demon inside wanting their lives in payment for their cruelty.

* * *

Her father hadn't met her eyes or smiled at her since arriving in Konoha. Her mother, an ever disapproving presence, kept a close eye on her.

She sighed, looking down at her food, and her father looked up briefly in her direction. "Miyuri. It is time I began your ninja training. I will teach you, and you will become a great ninja. You will excel...I will make sure of it."

Does this mean he isn't mad at me anymore? "Thank you papa." She gave a small, hopeful smile, eyes rising to meet his.

He had long since looked back at his paper, having barely acknowledged her existence. "I may be ashamed of you, but I will make sure you will never disgrace us as you did in the sand. You must learn to be better. You WILL be better by the time you enter the academy next year."

She looked down at her food, then looked up, her face serene. "I will gladly accept your training." Her thoughts were anything but calm. Papa...you aren't the only one who is ashamed of your family for their actions in Suna. The difference is...you think I'll earn back your love in training, and you can NEVER make it up to me for taking Gaara away.

* * *

As the sand crashed down toward the children, a blond adult leapt forward to block the attack. Gaara's uncle, Yashamaru, the only person he could now trust. Yashamaru endured the attack, arms raised to block his head, before giving him a reassuring smile. "Gaara-sama, please calm down. You mustn't hurt people."

Finally the sand abated, his rage fading away in the face of the only good thing he had left. Gaara looked down, ashamed of his lack of control. No wonder people hate me. I AM a monster..."Yashamaru...Let's go home."

"Yes, let's return home." His uncle gave him a small, encouraging smile. "Everything is going to be okay, Gaara-sama." He continued to give comfort as they walked home.

* * *

Gaara lifted a knife from the table, looking at it with great sorrow in his heart. Finally he held it up, eyes sad. I hurt those people. They're even more scared of me now. I'll never have another friend...I'll always be alone.

He swallowed, then steeled himself. I hurt them...now I should be hurt. He raised the knife. I hate myself...the knife plunged down toward his hand.

Just before it hit, a wave of sand came out to guard him. "So it's no use after all..." He sighed and looked at the knife. "The sand will protect me..."

"Please don't do that, Gaara-sama. As your guard, a knife going toward you is something that it pains me to see..." He smiled ruefully. "...Though the sand will protect you." He knelt down next to Gaara. "What is wrong, Gaara-sama?"

Gaara looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Yashamaru. I hurt those children...I hurt you. You're the only good thing left in my life, and I hurt you." He set down the knife. "I'm so sorry..."

Yashamaru grinned. "This?" His forearms were bruised and cut, looking painful to even Gaara's untrained eye. "This is nothing. Just a scratch. You don't have to worry about it." His smile faded and he looked at Gaara thoughtfully. "Why were you trying to stab yourself?"

Gaara frowned, not accepting Yashamaru's words. I hurt him, but he's trying to be nice to me. I don't deserve Yashamaru. "I hurt you. I hurt the other children. I wanted to know what it was like to be hurt. Because of the sand, I've never been injured." He looked up at Yashamaru, looking sad. "What is it like to be wounded?"

Yashamaru frowned, obviously searching for words. "That is a difficult thing to say. Pain is like...well, I guess you could say pain is like a bad situation. Something you want to avoid if possible." He laughed sheepishly. "I'm not good at describing things."

"Then...maybe I have been hurt." Gaara's hand came to rest on his chest. "I have never been injured, but I hurt right here. There is no wound, but I feel lots of pain." His loneliness swam in his eyes, as visible to Yashamaru as Gaara's hair.

Yashamaru smiled sadly. "There are two kinds of wounds, Gaara." He lifted the forgotten knife and nicked his finger with it. "A physical wound like this one is easy. It'll heal up in no time, and there are medicines to make it heal faster. A wound of the heart like the one you have, though...is more difficult to heal. There are ointments to fix it, and sometimes we carry their pain for the rest of our lives. But there IS a cure for wounds of the heart."

"There's a cure? I can make it feel better?" Gaara leaned forward eagerly, desperately needing to hear how to make it stop hurting.

"Yes. The cure is...love." He smiled. "And I know that someday, your wound will be healed."

Gaara met Yashamaru's eyes thoughtfully. "Love? It will cure a wounded heart?"

"Yes."

Gaara smiled, affection overshadowing the pain in his eyes. "Yashamaru...thank you. You're the only one I can count on. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Gaara."

* * *

A while later, Gaara went to his uncle. "Yashamaru...I need some medicine."

Yashamaru raised a brow, wondering why. Gaara has never been sick or injured in his life. "Medicine? Why?"

Gaara fidgeted shyly. "One of the children I attacked...she was hurt. You said medicine helps wounds heal faster. So I need some."

Yashamaru smiled, eyes crinkled as he gave him a look of pride. "Yes."

* * *

Yashamaru knelt in front of the Kazekage. "You asked for me, my lord?"

The kazekage turned away. "Yes. It's about my youngest son, Gaara."

"Yes, my lord?" Yashamaru remained kneeling, head bowed.

"As you know, he was born of an experiment. We wanted to make a weapon that Suna could use against our enemies." He turned back to Yashamaru. "That experiment...has obviously failed. My son is unable to control himself. He is a danger to the village that must be eliminated."

Yashamaru's face was expressionless, but inside of him, emotions raged. "What do you wish of me, Kazekage-sama?"

"You are to eliminate the threat. Do you understand? I want you to kill the cursed vessel Gaara."

"...My Lord...I..."

* * *

Gaara knocked on the girl's door, holding an ointment his father's healers had prepared. I hope this makes her feel better.

The door opened, and Gaara held up the medicine as the girl's fear filled eyes met his. "This is medicine." He rushed out before she could speak. "For your leg. I'm sorry I hurt you..." He offered her the medicine contritely, obviously feeling bad.

The girl's fear, for a moment, turned to hate. "Go away! You...you monster!" She slammed the door closed.

The medicine fell to the ground as Gaara began to cry. He ran back to his home, going straight to the roof, not wanting his family to see him crying.

* * *

Miyuri attacked the training dummy with a vengeance, punching and kicking and stabbing it until all of her energy was gone and a wave of fatigue flowed over her. She collapsed beside it, dragged herself up, repeated the motions until she could barely move. I...will become...strong!

Finally she collapsed from sheer exhaustion, unable to drag her body up for another session. "I guess...I can stop...for the night..." Still panting, she dragged himself up and began to limp toward her room.

"She has no talent whatsoever." Her father's voice from her parent's bedroom brought tears to her eyes. "I don't know why I ever thought she was special. I guess I was blinded by sentiment."

"It's okay, at least she no longer has you fooled. We can have more children. Don't be sad just because the first turned out to be a failure." Her mother's cruel comfort put a lump in Miyuri's throat, and the first tears began to fall.

"That's true. The Hyuuga family had a failure their first time around too, and I'm told their second daughter is everything they'd hoped for."

Miyuri snuck past to her room, not wanting to hear anymore. She cried herself to sleep, knowing it wouldn't be the last time she would do so.

* * *

Miyuri approached the other children shyly. "H-hi." The other kids watched her, mostly indifferent. Her courage faltered for a moment, but she squared her shoulders. I am a ninja! Making friends isn't that scary..."I'm Miyuri Sato. I'm from Suna, the Hidden Village of Sand. We moved to Konoha recently. I hope we can be friends."

A cold looking boy with long hair and a scarf wrapped around his forehead spoke from within the group. "If you are scared to talk to us, you won't make much of a ninja."

Another child spoke in a chastising tone of voice. "Neji! Be nice. She's just trying to make friends."

The boy met Miyuri's eyes. His were a light gray. "Then it is her fate to fail. At least as far as I'm concerned." He turned away, and the others slowly followed. Miyuri sighed, turning the other way to walk back home. It was then that she saw another boy, this one a blond. He sat watching the other children, swinging softly on a swing.

He looks so lonely. He has the same eyes as Gaara...Sad eyes. She began to walk forward until she stood in front of his swing. "Hi."

The boy looked surprised, but spoke up promptly. "Hi."

They watched each other for a while, each expecting the other to brush them off.

"I'm Miyuri Sato. Do you want to be my friend?" Her smile was brilliant, and his answering smile was just as bright.

He assumed an arrogant pose on the swing. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!" He grinned. "Of course I want to be your friend." His smile faded. "If you...if you want to be MY friend?"

She hugged him with such force that he fell off the swing, and his laughter echoed throughout the town.

* * *

"So you want to be Hokage?" Miyuri was sitting next to Naruto, pressed up against his side, relaxed for the first time since Suna. In her mind, being friends meant she could hug them as much as she wanted...and she wanted to...a lot.

"Yes. When I'm Hokage, no one will look down on me! Everyone will acknowledge me with pride as the greatest ninja of the village!" His smile was wide and confident, hiding the pain beneath it. "What is your dream, Miyuri?"

"I want to be strong. Strong enough that no one can ever take someone I care about from me again." She lifted the necklace she wore, showing him the inscription. "Back in Suna, I have a very special friend. My parents didn't like him, so they forced me to move here so I couldn't see him anymore. But someday, I'll be strong enough that they can't make me do anything. I hope that when that day comes, I'll be able to see him again..."

Naruto jumped up with a grin, hitting his palm with a fist. "You will definitely see him again! Definitely! Someday, Miyuri, you'll be strong enough. You can train with me! We'll get stronger together, I promise! And I never break my promises." Unprepared for the leaping hug that she gave him, he fell over and began to laugh.

* * *

Gaara sat on the roof crying. It's never going to get better. Nothing I do will make them fear me less, only more...it's no use...I'll always...

Suddenly sand swept out to cover him, guarding him from attack. He turned to see that several knives were stuck in the sand. What...why...? He was filled with fear as he took in the threat in front of him.

The ninja before him had a headband that marked him as a ninja of Suna. His face was covered, and he was readying several more knives with ninjutsu. They floated in the front of him, ready to launch themselves at Gaara at any time.

Why...why do I have to go through this? Why is this happening to me? What...am I? Gaara finished turning, his eyes beginning to reveal the rage inside.

The ninja struck, the weapons flying towards him at great speed. The sand blocked again, and Gaara's rage began to overflow. The sand began to fly at the man with great force, hardened by chakra, striking back with all the strength of the pain and hurt Gaara was feeling.

The man fell to the ground. Gaara hesitantly stepped forward. Who...who just attacked me? He reached forward, pausing just before his hand reached the mask, but in the end he had to know. He ripped the mask from the man's face.

Yashamaru lay panting, knowing he was mortally wounded. He looked up when he heard Gaara's pained cry. He smiled. "Yes...it...is me..." His breathing was fast, but he was unable to get a full breath. It won't be long now...and I'll be with my sister.

"W-why? Yashamaru...why?!" Gaara's tears fell fast now, consumed as he was by the pain of betrayal.

Yashamaru smiled again. "It was an order." He began to fuss with his clothing.

Gaara smiled hopefully, tears still falling fast. "Then...then if it was an order...you had no choice, right? You couldn't refuse an order...right? Right, Yashamaru?" He felt a rush of relief.

"No." Gaara's eyes jumped to meet his uncle's at the answer he didn't expect. "I could have refused. Your father gave me the option to turn down the mission if I wanted."

"T-then...why? Why did you do this?!" Gaara cried out, surprised and hurt. My...father? My father ordered my death?!

"Because...deep within my heart...I've always...hated you. You, who killed my beloved sister. You, who bore the name of Gaara, were never loved by anyone. Even my sister, your mother, hated you. My sister wanted you to survive only because she hated this village. 'Love only yourself, a demon.' That is what your name means. Now..." He opened his vest to reveal that he was strapped with explosives. "Please die."

 **Boom.**

* * *

"Miyuri! What is this we hear about you playing with ANOTHER DEMON?! I thought we made this perfectly clear in Suna. You are NOT allowed to be friends with monsters."

Miyuri sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about, mother. I only have one friend here, and as far as I know he is as human as you or I."

"Well, he isn't! Naruto Uzumaki is possessed by the nine tailed fox demon! You are not to play with him anymore, do you understand?" Her mother grabbed her arm and began to drag her toward the living room. "Kaeto! We may have to move again. Honestly, this stupid child seems incapable of befriending humans."

Her father sighed. "Is this true, Miyuri? Are you attempting to shame us again?"

Miyuri yanked her arm from her mother's grip. "I will not give up Naruto Uzumaki as you forced me to give up Gaara. Your hate may have consumed you, but it has not consumed ME!"

Her father ignored her, looking to her mother. "Do you think the Hidden Village of Mist is far enough? Or should we go farther?" He reached out to pick up Miyuri.

No! It's happening again! I'm losing a friend...again! I won't. I won't lose Naruto like I lost Gaara! She lunged forward and took the knife from her father's belt. "I will not lose another friend. I would rather die...I would rather KILL than lose another friend." She stood in the stance her father had taught her, that she had perfected through countless nights of practice while they slept. "Just try to take my friend away from me! One of us will die before I let that happen!"

* * *

Gaara had stopped crying by the time his shield of sand had fallen away. His uncle's corpse was nothing more than a bloodstain burned into the ground. Gaara's pain and his hurt, his rage and his anger, however, remained. As it sunk it suddenly what had happened, it all boiled out.

His sand began to cut into his flesh, the burn of pain feeling good compared to the bubbling hurt inside him. When he was done, the symbol for affection was carved into his forehead.

This is the only love I will ever have. "I finally understand." I am alone. I can trust no one, depend on no one..."I won't believe in anyone anymore, or love anyone. I am...alone." I'm so tired...so tired of caring...of feeling...of needing others...of people trying to kill me because they fear the fact that I exist.

Inside him, the sand demon Shukaku began to stir. I will not cease to exist!


End file.
